Tu recuerdo
by Ulises in silence
Summary: One-shot. A veces un pequeño gesto es capaz de llenar un gran vacío.


**NOTA: _One Piece_ no me pertenece. Este es el primer fic que escribo sobre esta maravillosa serie. Es simplemente una idea que se me vino a la cabeza en el momento, así que no es nada demasiado serio. Espero que os guste. **

-¡Cobarde!

Tashigi le sostuvo la mirada al espadachín. Su espada había volado por los aires durante su breve combate y estaba totalmente indefensa. Sin embargo, el acero de Zoro se había detenido a escasos centímetros de ella. Lo cierto es que, si hubiese querido, habría podido hacerla picadillo en apenas veinte segundos, pero era incapaz de causarle daño alguno a aquella chica.

-¿Es que no vas a decir nada, Roronoa?

Zoro no respondió; temía echarse a llorar como un niño pequeño si lo hacía. El nudo que se le había formado en la garganta amenazaba con jugarle una mala pasada. Había empezado a pensar que había perdido el control de su propio cuerpo.

En ese momento algo se impactó violentamente contra su torso. Tashigi le había dado una patada y él ni siquiera la había visto venir.

Aturdido, se llevó ambas manos a la zona dolorida. El estado de embriaguez posterior a la borrachera le estaba empañando la vista; de hecho, la marine ya no era más que una mancha borrosa que se difuminaba en la negrura de aquel descampado.

El espadachín percibió el tacto frío del metal contra su cuello robusto. Alzó la cabeza un instante y se topó de nuevo con los ojos castaños de la Sargento Mayor. Un destello de compasión que le asustó un poco brillaba en ellos. Tashigi arrojó de nuevo su arma y se agachó con suavidad hasta quedar a su altura.

Le extrañaba aquel férreo silencio que se había apoderado de su rival. Siempre que se encontraban, Roronoa se dedicaba a esquivar sus ataques, pero esta vez simplemente la había dejado ganar sin oponer resistencia. Era como si le diera exactamente igual morir allí mismo.

-¿Es… estás bien?

-Apártate, por favor.

Tashigi obedeció al espadachín, que hizo un torpe amago de incorporarse. Su corazón corría el peligro de romperse en mil pedazos si la miraba de nuevo a la cara. Definitivamente, el destino se había empeñado en hacerle sufrir al haber cruzado sus caminos precisamente aquella noche.

Esa misma mañana los piratas de Sombrero de Paja habían llegado a una isla perdida en mitad de Grand Line. La tripulación había decidido pasar el día vagando por el pueblo y haciendo algunas compras, pero Zoro no estaba para entretenimientos, no cuando era el aniversario de la muerte de Kuina.

No había parado de pensar en ella desde que se había levantado. A diferencia de los años anteriores, un sentimiento de vacío se había adueñado de su mente y su corazón. Esa era la razón por la que se había pasado las horas muertas bebiendo sin parar en la taberna del pueblo. Quería dejar de acordarse de su difunta mejor amiga y entonces, justo cuando creía que lo había conseguido, Tashigi había aparecido para ahondar aún más en las heridas del pasado. Pero lo peor es que había sido él mismo quien había iniciado aquel estúpido combate que había sido incapaz de terminar.

Y ahora estaba allí, borracho y desorientado, intentando levantarse de la hierba mojada por su propio pie.

-Espera un momento, Roronoa. He venido en son de paz.

Tashigi puso una mano sobre su hombro. El contacto con ella parecía estar quemándole la piel.

-Vete. Necesito estar solo.

La Sargento Mayor frunció el ceño. La actitud de su rival la estaba poniendo de los nervios.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?!-gritó-Ya te he dicho que no he venido a pelear.

-¡Maldita sea!-esta vez fue él quien alzó la voz-¿Por qué tienes que recordármela constantemente?

Tashigi no supo qué responder ante ese comentario. Fue entonces cuando le vino a la memoria el día en que la tripulación de los Sombrero de Paja escapó de Loguetown. Ese había sido su primer enfrentamiento con el espadachín, que le había referido algo acerca de una amiga suya que había muerto muy joven.

-Lo siento mucho, yo… yo no pretendía…-titubeó

No sabría decir por qué, pero se dejó llevar por un impulso momentáneo y abrazó a Zoro.

Por un instante, solo hubo un silencio roto por las olas del mar y el sonido del viento agitando las copas de los árboles. Tashigi notaba la respiración entrecortada de Zoro y el ruido ahogado de sus sollozos. Aunque pareciera increíble, hasta los hombres más fuertes lloran en los momentos de debilidad.

Por su parte, él no había tenido la fuerza suficiente para apartarla cuando le había rodeado con sus brazos. Sabía perfectamente que aquella chica no era Kuina, pero, en cierto modo, era lo más parecido a ella que le quedaba. Precisamente por eso se dejó llevar, porque quería engañar un instante a su mente y sentirse de nuevo aquel niño impulsivo que no paraba de retar a su amiga. Ni siquiera se avergonzaba de que la marine lo viera en un estado tan lamentable; solo pretendía olvidarse de que alguna vez habían sido enemigos y disfrutar de la compañía de aquel ser que parecía un ángel venido del más allá para consolarle.

* * *

Unas horas después, Zoro se despertó tumbado en mitad de la playa. Se había quedado dormido, posiblemente por el alcohol y las emociones. Con todo, el dulce recuerdo de Kuina seguía allí con él y, de repente, no se sintió tan vacío.


End file.
